


and every harm (is lovingly washed away)

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: It sort of happens when he isn’t expecting it — even though Carlos has known that he’s been all in for this relationship since the beginning, the moment that he realizes he wants to marry TK sneaks up on him, and hits him all at once, like puzzle pieces clicking into place.For TK, it feels more like a punch to the gut, a very sudden and crackling sensation where he just thinks,oh.*Lone Star Week, Day 5:Back to the Future (Future Canon).
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week, 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	and every harm (is lovingly washed away)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me and kind of took on a mind of its own, and here we are, 5.2k words later! i was just in the mood to imagine everyone having a mostly happy future, and that's where this idea was born! 
> 
> the title comes from _braid_ by perfume genius. as always, [my tumblr!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Carlos has come to cherish mornings like these; mornings where there are no obligations, and no appointments to prepare for, and no alarms to ensure that they’ll get up in time to share hurried kisses between coffee and showers before they have to run off for their respective shifts. No, it’s mornings like these where being off-shift hangs over them like a comforting embrace, and they can lounge around in bed until TK mutters something about being hungry, or Carlos suggests going on a run. They’ve been together for basically two years, and TK’s been living with him for almost eight months, and nothing beats mornings like these — except maybe getting to come home to one another, safe and secure at last. 

“Go back to sleep,” TK murmurs, shuffling closer and tightening his hold on him. Carlos is glad today is one of those mornings, because there’s no way he’d be able to move from under his boyfriend, who has one of his legs thrown over Carlos’ and his arm curled around his ribs, his face tucked away in his neck. “Your thoughts are too loud.” 

Carlos trails his hand lightly up and down TK’s back, following the line of his spine. Drily, he says, “Really.” 

“Yeah, really,” TK says, punctuating his words by grazing his teeth in a light bite against Carlos’ neck, soothing it with a brief kiss. “Now sleep.”

“Okay, okay,” Carlos whispers, voice light with laughter, continuing with his gentle touches along TK’s back, now opting to trace circles along the line of his shoulders. TK sinks into the touch and appears to already have fallen back asleep, shifting a little bit before he’s pleased with Carlos’ arm now holding him close to his body, and resuming his soft snoring. He remembers vaguely that they planned dinner with Owen for later this evening to celebrate the fact that he was officially in remission — but that’s hours away. There’s enough time to just cherish the warmth of his boyfriend, and the golden light billowing into the room, and the deep-rooted happiness sparking up in his chest. 

* * *

He’s not sure that he believes in soulmates, but he does know that TK’s the right person for him after only knowing him for a few weeks. But it hits him, for real, in other moments. 

Like, well — Carlos knew he wanted to be with TK for as long as he’d have him when he’d held his hand under the solar storm. TK had been the one to take the leap and thread their fingers together; TK had tilted his head toward him and looked at him, open and sure, before he softly cradled their clasped hands with his hidden right hand, which was stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie: an act of tenderness that Carlos hadn’t expected then, but has grown to learn is just a part of who TK is now. He knew he wanted to be with TK as long as he’d have him when they celebrate their anniversaries — six months, one year, one year and _four days_ because it marked the longest relationship TK had ever happily been in, eighteen months — by constantly trying to one-up each other with surprises until they eventually fall into bed and are set on being devoured. 

And there are so many other small things: TK instantly charming his mom despite days of being nervous about being introduced to her as her baby boy’s boyfriend; TK holding him without question, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and kissing the top of his head when he’d lost a kid on a call, maybe a year ago; TK always, without fail, smiling into kisses; TK losing any sense of professionalism and barrelling into him, nearly knocking them both on the ground once, when they’re both responding to a dispute that almost goes south more times than they can count, exhausted and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. So much of the last two years has been warmly and almost perfectly complimented by TK’s presence, and they have their bad days, sure, but they always fall back to one another. 

It sort of happens when he isn’t expecting it — even though Carlos has known that he’s been all in for this relationship since the beginning, the moment that he realizes he wants to marry TK sneaks up on him, and hits him all at once, like puzzle pieces clicking into place. And of course, it happens on one of his oh-so treasured mornings, a day as normal as any, until it very suddenly _isn’t._

TK had gotten home after Carlos had gone to bed, slinking into their room at one in the morning. He was dead on his feet, and Carlos remembers stirring a little when he felt the mattress dip next to him. He always tried to wait up for TK, but sometimes exhaustion overtook him, too, and he’d blinked his eyes open to watch as TK settled into his spot to Carlos’ left, shirtless and looking drained. Without speaking, Carlos had opened his arms, always longing to hold his boyfriend to bring himself the comfort of knowing he’s okay; within seconds, he had his chest pressed against TK’s back, an arm slung over his waist, pressing a quick kiss to the nape of his neck. TK had hummed, before he was out in seconds, murmuring _I love you_ before sleep pulled him in. 

But now sunlight spills into their bedroom, and the clock tells him it’s almost noon, and Carlos has been trying to find the will to risk disrupting TK’s much-needed sleep after a twenty-four hour shift so he can start on something for a makeshift brunch when TK groans a little, and stretches. His muscles flex as he slowly flips to his other side, coming face to face with Carlos. 

“Morning,” Carlos says. 

TK’s nose scrunches up. “Ugh.” 

“That bad, huh,” Carlos knows how the shifts with rougher calls latch on and linger in both of their minds even after they’re off work, and TK’s still got bags under his eyes. 

“Just long,” TK explains, slotting one of his legs between Carlos’, seeking out extra warmth as he tries to move closer. “And we were short because Judd was out on personal leave.” 

“Everything okay?” Carlos asks, and TK nods. 

“Grace has a cold and he took time off to take care of her and little Amelia,” TK says, bringing his hand up to absently run a hand through Carlos’ sleep-tousled curls a few times. “You should see him, he’s just been fucking _beaming_ since she was born.” 

“They’re good parents,” Carlos thinks back to the multiple team dinners he’s been invited to, where Grace and Judd seem to be even more in sync ever since they had their little girl. He remembers the few times he and TK had been trusted to babysit her on date night, and the fact that they were secretly both amazing with kids was surprising to nobody. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s crazy but—but I can’t wait to experience that with you,” TK admits, quietly, almost without realizing all that he’s saying, and Carlos’ heart does a weird sort of somersault in his chest. His boyfriend’s gotten more and more open with him as he inched his way beyond the walls he’d thrown up to protect himself after all he’s experienced in the past, and these sort of declarations just come out like no big deal now, even though it solidifies Carlos’ hopes that there is a very real, tangible future for them; one that TK seems to think about, too. As if he’s aware of the sudden overwhelming fondness in Carlos’ eyes, TK clears his throat and briefly touches his nose to Carlos’. “That just got serious. Uh—” 

Carlos quietly watches him as he averts his gaze, and something shifts in his chest as TK starts rambling about nothing in particular. It’s a small thing, feeling sure about someone, and Carlos can’t help but to close the distance between them and kiss his boyfriend, just because he can. 

* * *

“You really think he wants to get married?” 

Michelle looks at him like he has three heads. She steals one of his fries, and waves it around as she talks. “You told me he’s been dropping hints about your future — together — for the last few weeks. He’s looked at you like you hung the moon or some shit for years. Of course he wants to marry you.” 

Carlos bites on the inside of his cheek. TK’s wanted to move slowly in their relationship since it began, and yeah, they live together, but he doesn’t want to do something that his boyfriend might not be ready for. Michelle deftly picks up on his silence, and reaches over to take his hand. 

“Hey, tell me, is there any reason why he’d say no?” Michelle asks softly, her eyes searching his. 

Carlos stops and thinks, but when he realizes that nothing comes to mind, he shakes his head — a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“Well, I think you have your answer, darling.” 

* * *

For TK, it happens and it feels like a punch to the gut, a very sudden and crackling sensation where he just thinks, _oh._ Because it slowly accumulates: watching Carlos with his nieces, watching Carlos take his hand and run with him to the car when they come out of the supermarket and it’s pouring rain, both of them laughing as they’re soaked to the bone and not having any care in the world. It’s watching Carlos bond with his family, effortlessly joining their ranks as they consider him as one of their own. It’s the fact that he doesn’t even have to say anything when he has a bad day, the memories of his old habits creeping up, fingers shaking as he tries to tamper down his urges and his need to constantly move, for Carlos to hold him close. 

It’s Carlos waking up with him when he has a nightmare. It’s Carlos making his dad every homemade remedy he can remember from his childhood when he finds out that the chemo’s made him feel sick for a week straight, before his dad thankfully found out the tumors had cleared out almost a month ago. It’s Carlos coming home from a long shift only an hour or two before TK and still insisting on cooking him dinner, because he deserves a home cooked meal, and TK leans against the doorframe and watches him put his heart into his food and realizes it’s for him, it’s all because he _wants to,_ and TK’s never had that before Carlos. 

It’s the fact that he still takes pride in the fact that he’s finding himself with every passing day in Austin, and he’s sure in himself, now, but he’s stopped thinking of them as separate entities a long time ago. They’ve slowly become _CarlosandTK,_ in the eyes of everyone they know, and all the signs point to them having a future together — and TK’s heart stutters a bit and he just thinks, _oh._

He tells Marjan the next morning, because she’s good with talking him through his own jumbled thoughts. She eventually enlists Paul, though, because he’s good with this sort of thing. 

“I mean, I honestly thought you guys would’ve gotten married a year ago,” Paul says, after TK tells them about his epiphany. 

“That doesn’t help me, Paul,” TK mutters. 

“Why not? You two are basically already in the honeymoon phase, you just gotta put a ring on it,” Paul shrugs one shoulder. 

Surprisingly, as TK’s gotten more comfortable with being vulnerable with Carlos, and they’ve grown together, he’s started thinking less and less about the failed proposal that catapulted him to Austin almost three years ago. The thought of a wedding used to make him flinch, but now—now there’s something warm and pleasant pooling up in his chest when he thinks about marrying Carlos. About making it known to the world that they’re each other’s _person,_ until death do them part. 

“You’re blind if you think he doesn’t want to marry you,” Marjan adds, looking up at him as she digs into her overnight oats. “I guarantee he’d say yes if you just texted him your proposal.” 

TK scoffs a little. “Well, he deserves more than that. He deserves something...big, I don’t know. I need to show him how much I love him, you know?” 

“So let’s figure it out.” Marjan says, both her and Paul looking at him like it’s no big deal; that of course they’ll be there for him to help with the logistics. 

It hits him all once, and he can’t help the little laugh that escapes him. “I’m gonna get married.” 

“Hell yeah you are,” Paul grins, reaching over to high five him. Marjan bumps her knuckles against his, before they all fall into their morning routines, TK’s bright mood unbreakable. 

* * *

“What are you guys up to?” Michelle asks, slipping into the communal kitchen to replenish her coffee when she comes across Owen’s team, all of them curled around the island and tapping away at someone’s laptop. 

“Oh, come here,” Marjan says, and then she dramatically drops her voice and says: “We’re helping TK plan his proposal.” 

Michelle nearly drops her favourite mug, painted by Iris as a birthday present. “Wait, _what?_ ” 

“Our boys are growing up,” Judd jokes, bracing his weight against one arm on the island, looking over Mateo and Marjan’s shoulders. He’s the first to pick up on Michelle’s expression, and immediately his eyebrows inch upward. “What, is there a problem?” 

“Uh, well,” Michelle’s hesitation grabs the attention of the whole crew. She bites her bottom lip and then sighs. “There might be a problem, since I was with Carlos when he bought his engagement ring for TK yesterday.” 

The room goes quiet. And then, the dam breaks, and stifled laughter fills the air. 

“Only those two would realize they want to marry each other at the exact same moment,” Paul says, shaking his head, but he’s smiling as he brings his water bottle to his mouth. 

Judd’s scrubbing a hand down his face. “Well, who’s breaking the news to them?” 

They all look around, wordlessly refusing to volunteer for the task, when Marjan pipes up: 

“We might actually be able to kill two birds with one stone here.” 

* * *

“I feel like I’m going to die,” TK says, hands shaking as he tries to tame his hair. “Or throw up. Or both.” 

Judd grunts from where he’s sitting on the bench in the locker room, and TK narrows his eyes as he stares at him in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Care to share, cowboy Judd?” TK asks, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Everyone feels that way,” Judd shrugs, standing up and slowly approaching. He lowers his voice as his hand drops onto TK’s shoulder. “It means this is right.” 

TK presses his lips together to try and bite back his smile, but it’s no use. 

“Besides, you’re the genius who wanted all of us there for your big moment,” Judd adds, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, and TK rolls his eyes and elbows him, turning back to his reflection. “You look fine, pretty boy. Come on, if we don’t get moving now we ain’t gonna make it in time for _your_ proposal.” 

“Alright, alright,” TK says, sparing one more glance in the mirror to look himself over. He went for casual but still nice, because they were trying to cover up the fact that this whole party was put together for TK to pop the question. He takes in his slate grey button-down, collar left open and revealing the glint of his necklace, and the form-fitting black slacks that stop at his ankles, and he feels like Marjan nailed the outfit selection after he’d frantically texted her options at midnight last night. 

As he follows Judd out to his truck, he can’t help but to feel like with every step he takes, he’s walking closer to his future — as cheesy as it sounds. He exhales with relief when he pats down his pockets and feels the ring. 

“You ready?” Judd asks, once he’s behind the wheel and peeling away from the station. 

Without missing a beat, TK nods and smiles. “Abso- _fucking_ -lotuely.” 

* * *

When Michelle had told him that TK’s crew had found out about his plan to propose, he’d only panicked for a moment. They loved TK — they wouldn’t go babbling to him about his plans. And it also just seemed right, in hindsight, to include them; they were his boyfriend’s family, there was no other way to put it, and having them all there to _(hopefully)_ celebrate their engagement only seemed like the right thing to do. 

Owen had been the one to suggest his place for the get-together; it was only a guise for the proposal, of course, but it would still be nice to catch up with everyone and unwind. They’d passed around the fact that it was supposed to be a party to celebrate Owen’s remission, and the team’s constant success. And Carlos was beyond thankful that the man had welcomed him with open arms; a week before, when they’d been setting this party up, Owen had brought him aside and told him that although he didn’t need it, he had his support in asking TK to marry him. They were good for each other, in more ways than one, and Carlos had sunken into the hug when the man called him _son._ Now, Owen’s trying to make sure everything is perfect — everyone is, really, running around and setting up last minute decorations — and Carlos is trying to psych himself up while they wait for Judd and TK to arrive. 

“Everything’s going to go great,” Michelle tells him, framing his face in her hands. He breathes in time with her, and she lovingly pats him on the cheek before letting him go. 

“I know, I’m just,” Carlos feels that _longing_ bubble up in his chest, that feeling that just begs the universe to let this go right. “I’m just excited.” 

“Trust me, you two are meant for each other more than you know,” Michelle says, a knowing gleam in her eyes. He opens his mouth to press her for more information when she steps away, saying something about getting a drink. 

He takes a deep breath and fishes the ring out of his pocket once more to reassure himself. It’s a tri-coloured band, mostly silver with a sliver of black and an accent of rose gold running along the seam of the two darker colours. He and Michelle had gravitated to it when they’d seen it in the store, enjoying it’s simple and well-fashioned beauty, knowing it would suit TK. 

Carlos has also been trying to figure out what exactly he wants to say. There aren’t enough words to describe what TK means to him; how despite their rocky start, they’d been able to start over and truly become _friends_ through their casual dates and eventual moment of making things official. He’d called his mom last night and told her, and she’d cried and told him how happy she was for him; how _proud_ she was, and he could barely hold back his tears. It’s how he knows this is real — there’s nobody else he’d rather spend his days with, and trying to find the words to express that is stressing him out the most. 

“Hey lover boy! The truck just pulled up!” Paul yells from somewhere across the yard, and Carlos takes a breath before tucking the ring away again, moving to join the group of people that have shown up with nothing but love and support. Marjan throws him a happy, bright smile; Mateo claps him on the shoulder as he passes him to get to Grace, who is holding eight-month old Amelia in her arms, whispering down to her. 

He’s grown close to the woman, after Judd and her have constantly invited him and TK for double-dates, and he waves at Amelia as she faces him over her mama’s shoulder. Grace turns when Amelia coos and waves back, and she grins at Carlos and pulls him in for a half hug. “I have to say, I thought this day would’ve come sooner.” 

“I knew it was time,” Carlos says, and she reaches up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Well, I’m very happy for you two. Judd is too, even though I’m sure he’s hounding your boy right about now,” Grace offers him a private smile, as Amelia grabs onto his shirt with her little fist. When Carlos fondly looks at the baby girl, Grace clicks her tongue against her teeth. “I’m sure you’ll have one of your own in no time.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re right,” Carlos says with a chuckle, just as the back-door slides open and Judd and TK step out onto the patio. He inhales shakily, eyes raking over TK from head to toe, and Grace nudges him a little. 

"Go on, and send my husband over,” Grace squeezes his hand once before letting him go off to his boyfriend. 

“Hey you,” TK beams at him when he steps closer, his own eyes moving over his whole body. TK moves into his space and curls his hands around Carlos’ waist. 

“Hey, baby,” Carlos feels warm with a blush as TK holds onto him, and he likes seeing the flash of endearment in TK’s eyes when the nickname slips out. 

“ _And_ that’s my cue,” Judd says from somewhere behind them. He feels the taller man clap him on the shoulder as he passes. “See y’all later.” 

“Love you too!” TK calls out after him, before he sinks into the quick kiss that Carlos presses to his lips. TK hums against his mouth. “Wow, I missed you too.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes, but he slings an arm around TK’s shoulders just the same. TK easily presses himself along Carlos’ side, the two of them slotted together like they were meant for just this. It’s only when they step out onto the lawn that TK drags his eyes away from him long enough to take in the decorations; there are twinkling string lights that are strung up along the fence and crisp white tablecloths on the various tables set up to hold drinks and food. 

“Well this is nice,” TK comments, glancing around. He locks eyes with Marjan from across the yard and she winks at him, and Carlos’ stomach clenches. 

They mingle for a bit; Carlos knows he can’t just jump right into what he wants to do, he needs to feel warmed up in the presence of his boyfriend. Everyone laughs and shares stories, the now _years_ of working together allowing them the comfort of just jumping into conversations and picking up where one another leaves off. They’re recounting the Incident of the Mall Santas from a year back when Carlos meets Michelle’s eyes from across their little formed circle, and she nods at him, and he takes a breath and nods back. 

“Hey, um, Ty,” Carlos whispers, when Paul and Mateo start good-naturedly arguing about who’s version of events was more accurate. TK turns his head to take him in, the move throwing Carlos back to when he first asked TK to dance. His boyfriend lifts his brows at him, prompting him to continue. “Can we talk?” 

“Yeah, totally,” TK says, the two of them easily slipping away from the group. There’s not a ton of options, but Carlos settles on the grand magnolia tree in the corner of the yard — still close enough for the group to clue in to what’s going on, but far enough for the moment to be for _them_. The light dances off the tiny white buds flowering on the branches, and Carlos takes in a shaky breath. “Hey, are you okay? You seem...nervous.” 

TK looks at him with worry in his eyes, and Carlos suddenly knows that it’s all going to be okay. He just touches his palm to TK’s face, thumb tracing circles along his jaw, and he can feel the eyes of their loved ones on him. TK notices it, too, glancing over Carlos’ shoulder to see them all. 

“I’m good, I swear,” Carlos murmurs, as he looks at the gold reflecting in TK’s eyes. “I just wanted to tell you something.” 

TK nods at him, understanding in his eyes as he hears the light tone of Carlos’ voice. “Uh-huh, and what’s that?” 

“I love you,” Carlos says, grinning as TK rolls his eyes and can’t hold back his own stupid smile. 

“Yeah, I love you too,” TK whispers, moving closer into his space. Carlos accepts the kiss, but places his hands on TK’s shoulders to distance them enough to do what he has to do. 

“Wait, what—” 

“TK, ever since I met you I’ve known that I wanted to be in your life for as long as you’d have me. And as we’ve gotten closer over the past couple of years, and as we’ve been vulnerable with one another, I’ve realized that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives,” Carlos says, eyes roaming all over TK’s face, pinpointing the exact moment that TK realizes what’s happening. “You—you bring out the best in me, Ty, and being able to love you how you _deserve_ to be loved has been one of the greatest joys of my life. Knowing that I get to come home to you is what gets me through my days. I know things aren’t going to always be perfect, but it doesn’t matter because we have each other. And so—” 

Carlos pauses as he fishes the ring out of his pocket; as he takes a deep breath and drops to his knee. He can hear their friends sniffling, and someone lets out a _whoop!,_ and all he can focus on is the adoration on TK’s face, and the shine in his eyes. 

“Tyler Kennedy Strand,” Carlos starts, the use of his full name earning him a scrunched nose and a fond gaze, “will you marry me?” 

There’s a few beats of silence. 

And TK whispers the last thing Carlos was ever expecting: “No.” 

“Oh, um, okay—” Carlos stammers, his heart kind of dropping to his stomach. 

“No! Holy shit, Carlos, not _no_ I don’t want to marry you—of course I’ll marry you, sweetheart,” TK sinks down to his own knees to be eye-level with Carlos, framing his face in his hands. TK sniffs and he’s definitely crying, which doesn’t faze him because Carlos is crying, too. “It’d be my fucking honour. But I meant _no_ because you beat me to this!” 

Carlos cocks his head in confusion as TK fishes into his own pocket, and produces a ring of his own. Carlos swallows as TK looks in his eyes. 

“I was gonna ask you!” TK says, eyes still shiny with tears at Carlos’ words. 

Carlos feels his own emotions building up as he lets out a shaky laugh. “Well ask me, then.” 

“Put your ring on me first, Reyes,” TK bites on his lip and Carlos meets his gaze before running his thumb along the edge of the ring. 

“Is that a yes?” Carlos teases, and TK snorts and leans in and kisses him stupid.

“It’s a hell yes,” TK says quietly, before presenting his left hand. Carlos grins at him and slides the ring on the proper finger, sighing in relief when it turns out to be a perfect fit. “I love you so much.” 

Carlos hugs him close, turning to kiss at his temple, his jaw, wherever he can reach. “I love you too.” 

“Okay, okay,” TK pulls back and wipes at his face, reaching forward to run his thumbs under Carlos’ eyes, too. “My turn.” 

“Floor’s yours, baby,” Carlos whispers, though he feels like he’s floating on air. 

“Carlos, when you gave me a second chance in this relationship, you made me the happiest person in the world,” TK starts, and Carlos braces himself because he can already feel the tears burning at his eyes, again. “You brightened up my life.” 

TK says it with a huff of a laugh, looking down briefly before meeting Carlos’ eyes again. 

“You’re always there for me, and _you_ bring out the best in _me,_ Carlos. Even when things feel like they’re going to shit, I know I have you. You've helped me grow, and sometimes I pinch myself because I can't believe I almost let you go, and I can't believe that I get to call you mine. You keep me on my toes and you keep me grounded. And I want to—I want to just keep getting closer to you. I want to call you my husband. If you'll have me.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Carlos says, and TK grins at him. 

“So will you marry me?” TK asks, even though they both know the answer. 

“Yeah,” Carlos whispers, even though TK’s already lunged forward to hug him again. “Yeah, of course I will, TK.” 

The ring slides into place, and Carlos looks down to admire it; it’s eerily similar to the band that he’d picked out for TK, and he wonders if he has Michelle to thank for that. His is a mostly silver band, a shade similar to the one on TK's ring, with a black line running through the middle of it. 

“I fucking love you,” TK says, and the words will never not send chills up Carlos’ spine. Curling his hands on either side of his _fiancé’s_ face, he brings him in for a kiss. 

Eventually they pull apart, and stand up, and they’re immediately tackled. Judd’s definitely got tears running down his cheeks and Owen’s looking on at them proudly; everyone else is displaying a mix of shiny eyes and wide grins. 

“I know you all had something to do with this, but I have to say I’m happy about it,” TK says, and Marjan shrugs. 

“You two deserve it,” Grace says, breaking through the muddled voices of everyone speaking at once, and Carlos pulls TK close and starts relishing in the fact that they get this _forever._

* * *

Another morning comes, but it feels different. 

It feels bigger, somehow. And Carlos knows it’s because he’s now sharing a bed with his fiancé — the name alone makes his heart squeeze up in his chest full of love. They’ve both got the day off, and their phones will be bustling with messages of congratulations and photos from the night before, and soon they’ll have to plan what their forever will look like. 

TK burrows a little closer, and the flash of his ring lights Carlos up from the inside-out. He remembers what TK said last night, when they’d finally gotten a moment just to themselves. There’d been a comfortable silence that passed between them, still kind of in awe at the night, when TK had nosed along his jaw before kissing him and whispering, _“I think we’re going to be just okay.”_

And Carlos knows that no matter what’s thrown their way, those words will remain true. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
